


i'm so in love with you

by petitjisung



Series: chanlix !! [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: chan believed felix was the most beautiful elf to exist.





	i'm so in love with you

  
the boy was majestic, in every sense of the word. it was shown in his hair, and the way it tumbled to his shoulders in golden ringlets. it was shown in his eyes, and the way they glowed in even the faintest of lighting. it was shown in his body, and the way it moved with grace and precision.

  
especially now, with his lithe form looming over chan's. his pretty pink lips were parted in ecstasy, eyebrows scrunched together and eyes gazing lovingly into chan's. his cute little pointed ears poked out from his bouncing curls, which fell into chan's face when he leaned up for a loving kiss.

  
"lix," the older gasped out, cupping the side of his angelic lover's face. "lix, baby, i'm so close." felix gave a soft whimper, tears rolling down his cheeks as his sloppy thrusts came to a sudden halt.

  
"channie, i-i can't," the small boy whispered, burying his face into chan's neck as he gasped for air. chan kissed his forehead gently, hands finding firm purchase on the younger's thin hips, guiding them in a circular motion against his own.

  
"felix, love, youre okay. deep breaths baby," the elder hummed quietly, carefully pressing a series of kisses to the crown of his lover's head. felix seemed to calm down, his fingertips no longer so harsh against chan's shoulders.

  
"chan, please. please, i can't. it hurts," felix sobbed, trying his hardest to push himself up using his shaking thighs. chan used his grip on lix's hips to hold him still, nuzzling his nose into the side of felix's head.

  
"don't worry, baby. channie will take care of you." with that, he gently coaxed felix onto his back against the bed, leaning over him with a small smile and a comforting rub of the smaller's waist.

  
"o-okay channie. i trust you." those words were enough to bring tears to chan's eyes, his nose coming to touch felix's. the elder hiked his lover's legs up to his chest, lovingly caressing his thighs.

  
"i love you so much, lix," chan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to felix's lips as he entered his lover slowly. the pace he set was swift, but gentle, and turned felix into a whimpering, moaning mess within a handful of thrusts. chan wasn't much better; he couldn't help but moan into felix's mouth and tug on his hair and press against him. and, soon enough, he was spilling into the condom he wore as he jerked his lover off the best he could.

  
"i-i love you, f- _fuck_ ," felix whimpered, spilling cum across his abdomen. chan brought his hand to a slow stop, pulling out of felix slowly with a small whine.

  
"i love you too, baby. you were so good for me," chan cooed, showering felix's face with kisses and holding him close. they snuggled close under the covers, chan resting his head on felix's chest with a soft smile. felix ran his fingers slowly over chan's shoulderblades, stroking the nearly transparent wings protruding from the skin there.

  
"your wings are so pretty," felix murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of chan's head. the elder chuckled softly, tapping the soft elven tattoo staining his love's skin.

  
"your tattoo is just as pretty." the words brought a blush to felix's fair skin, giddy laughter passing through his lips. the small elf brought his lover closer, burying his nose in the elder's blonde curls.

  
"i love you, my pretty little pixie," felix hummed, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. chan lifted himself up on his elbows, wrinkling his nose as he smiled.

  
"i love you too, my beautiful little elf." with that, chan leaned forward and sealed their lips together in a soft kiss, cupping his lover's freckled cheeks.

  
felix was the most beautiful creature chan had ever seen, and he intended on telling him every day until the day he died.


End file.
